


Goodwill

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Fight, Theft, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Selena doing a good deed, sorta...
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

“Stealing from a church? That’s pretty scummy.” Cat dropped down from her perch, tired of watching the two black-clad thieves.

“Scram,” The one standing as lookout sneered at her “little kids should be home in bed waiting for Santa.”

Selena rolled her eyes at the jerk, “I ain’t a little kid, jackass.” And she had long given up belief in a mythical man that never gave her anything.

“What do you care if some church gets robbed?” Light glinting off a knife caught the young woman’s attention,  _ figures _ she mused in annoyance.

“I don’t, just bored,” It didn’t take long to dispatch the man with the knife, her whip wrapped around the other man’s throat as she quipped, “ Also, it’s a time of goodwill, not whatever the hell you’re doing.” The man slipped into unconsciousness, Cat let him fall to the floor next to his partner in crime. 

She rifled through their pockets and put half of what she found into the donation box. “A girl has to eat,” she muttered quietly to the judgmental gaze of the surrounding religious statues as she pocketed the rest.


End file.
